chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Tape
"Yellow Tape" is a song by Chris Brown and is the 18th song on the second disc of his eighth studio album Heartbreak On A Full Moon. He previewed most parts of the song on his instagram on 23 november 2016. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gS_DMzEDFyM Lyrics Intro Scream it for the youngin's Scream it for the youngin's Scream it for the youngin's Yeah, scream it for the youngin's 1 Wait a second, wait a minute Don't compare me to them other niggas Desert Eagle, Smith & Wesson I'm about to go to war, gon' pledge allegiance Where the real friends at when you really need 'em? When I was locked up in the county, I ain't even see 'em I bought my own lane, lonely What happen to the bitches in the party? A 100 bottles that was every weekend Bitches piled up in my crib like a Colosseum After 3 A.M., you know we getting freaky Hella one night stands, we just catching feelings Tired of fake loving Fake Hollywood, ain't 'bout shit Fake gang banging and they claiming to pop shit Fake titties and cocaine up they nostrils, stop It, huh So woo, a nigga, been about it And if it's my time to go, I'm taking everybody Don't care, my niggas, we shootin' anybody And if it ain't your business, nigga, don't worry about it, oh I hear 'em talking down on me, down on me But where they at tonight? Got a 100 rounds on me I think I had it up to here, my nigga, huh You know your killers, they fear my niggas, huh So what you tryna, tryna do, tryna, tryna do? Dancing round the issue, bitch, you know you're running out of moves I keep it real, my nigga, huh This Richard Mille hella clear, cost a mil, my nigga Yeah, give a fuck about how you feel, my nigga Got the mic, like a horror movie, feel like thriller Passive aggressive bitches always acting all timid Won't help you make no money but I bet they'll help you spend it, ha Pre-Chorus Had a meeting with the devil last week (last week) Couldn't believe what he said to me, huh (what he said to me) Here take this contract, signature please (contract, signature please) You can have it all but you know your soul, I'ma keep (know your soul, I'ma keep) Bad luck, bad luck, yeah, you know it come in threes (come in threes) Battling my demons, I'm the only one who sees, ha (who sees) I've got the fire blazing, burning all the weed (burning all the weed) I bet the hell ain't hotter than this fucking Hennessy, yeah (Hennessy) Two feet off the ground, woah, woah, like why am I living here? Up and down, up and down, woah, woah, I think I might drown from my tears I cry 'cause my fate is sold, too many tears, I'm thinking 'bout ending here Wanna forget, Russian roulette with the pistol Chorus Bang, bang, bang, yeah, that's all it take (bang, bang, bang, yeah, that's all it take) Wahyo, wahyo, wahyo, wahyo, stand behind the yellow tape (wahyo, wahyo, wahyo, wahyo) Go, bang, bang, bang, yeah, that's all it take (bang, bang, bang, yeah, that's all it take) Wahyo, wahyo, wahyo, wahyo, stand behind the yellow tape Hey (wahyo, wahyo, wahyo, wahyo) Go bang, bang, bang, yeah, that's all it take (bang, bang, bang, yeah, that's all it take) Don't shoot, don't shoot, stand behind the yellow tape (wahyo, wahyo, wahyo, wahyo) Don't shoot, don't shoot, don't shoot, don't shoot, don't sho Stand behind the yellow tape (wahyo, wahyo, wahyo, wahyo) 3 Wonder if God got a sense of humor (sense of humor) I hope you know that he can see all the shit you doing (hope you know) Know I'm a sinner but I hope that he still listen to me Temptation and fornication, you know I love the pussy Misdirection with no connection, ain't no substance She just wanna fuck, whatever happened to us love making? You don't wanna be in the club when you an old lady And I know I'm too fucked up to love my own lady Ain't gon' lie, every nigga cheat, frontin' like they poppin' bottles All these niggas cheap, me? I'm standing on my wallet It don't mean I'm lonely In the Hills, all the way up, Uber X sittin' at the bottom You know I ain't gotta flex, nigga, know I got it Chain cost a quarter mil', me? That's a couple dollars Sayin', "Duck it", takin' pornstars to Benihanas What's the point of rockin', rollin' without the gun powder? Pre-Chorus Had a meeting with the devil last week (last week) Couldn't believe what he said to me, huh (what he said to me) Here take this contract, signature please (contract, signature please) You can have it all but you know your soul, I'ma keep (know your soul, I'ma keep) Bad luck, bad luck, yeah, you know it come in threes (come in threes) Battling my demons, I'm the only one who sees, ha (who sees) I've got the fire blazing, burning all the weed (burning all the weed) I bet the hell ain't hotter than this fucking Hennessy, yeah (Hennessy) Two feet off the ground, woah, woah, like why am I living here? Up and down, up and down, woah, woah, I think I might drown from my tears I cry 'cause my fate is sold, too many tears, I'm thinking 'bout ending here Wanna forget, Russian roulette with the pistol Chorus Bang, bang, bang, yeah, that's all it take (bang, bang, bang, yeah, that's all it take) Wahyo, wahyo, wahyo, wahyo, stand behind the yellow tape (wahyo, wahyo, wahyo, wahyo) Go, bang, bang, bang, yeah, that's all it take (bang, bang, bang, yeah, that's all it take) Wahyo, wahyo, wahyo, wahyo, stand behind the yellow tape Hey (wahyo, wahyo, wahyo, wahyo) Go bang, bang, bang, yeah, that's all it take (bang, bang, bang, yeah, that's all it take) Don't shoot, don't shoot, stand behind the yellow tape (wahyo, wahyo, wahyo, wahyo) Don't shoot, don't shoot, don't shoot, don't shoot Stand behind the yellow tape Category:Songs Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs